


In Love And Lovin'

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip has always wanted a threesome with Malcolm and Jon! (01/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III leaned over the console at his engineering station. It had been three days since he had been given thirty sound whacks of a paddle by Captain Jonathan Archer. He still couldn't sit down too long in one spot.

"Are you about finished, sir?" The clipped British voice broke the somewhat silence.

Trip looked up to see Lieutenant Malcolm Reed standing behind him.

"Yeah," Trip answered. "You ready?"

"Yes, sir." Reed answered with averted eyes, his feet shifting.

"It's okay, Malcolm." Trip assured him. "We're just goin' to have dinner and a little convo with the cap'n. No one's in trouble this time."

"Yes, sir." Reed cautiously looked up at the commander.

Trip sighed and shook his head. "I promise ya. We gotta start somewhere bein' comfortable 'round each other again. The cap'n just thought dinner would be a start."

"We better get going." Malcolm said. "Wouldn't want to be late."

Trip stretched his hand out in invitation for Malcolm to go first and then followed the lieutenant out.

* * *

The table was set for three. Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his place at the head of the table, waiting for his dining partners. The three of them, in as many days, had come to realizations about each other. About themselves for that matter.

Archer was surprised that Malcolm Reed had casually devulged his bi- sexuality to him in an intimate conversation. Not so much that he revealed the fact, but that his armory officer was bi-sexual. He had never given it any thought, but it just caught him by surprise. Not so his lover.

Trip seemed to be unaffected by the information regarding Malcolm. And, then, the fiesty blond had insinuated that Jon was interested in some way. True, Jon and Trip had discussed their sexual fantasies. But they had never really discussed whether they wanted fantasy to become reality. The spanking Jon had given Trip was not meant to be one of Jon's fantasies come true. It just happened that he honestly did not know how to get Trip's attention. That had done it.

Now, Trip was asking him whether he was considering allowing Trip one of his. A threesome...with Malcolm Reed.

The door swooshed open and Jon shot a look in that direction. There they were. Both young men entering and bidding him greetings, taking their places at the table; Trip to Jon's left and Malcolm on his right.

"Hope we're not late, sir." Trip offered. "I was just finishin' up in engineerin'."

"No, not at all." Jon smiled, pouring iced tea for all of them. He raised his glass and the other two men followed. "Here's to understanding and friendship."

They clinked glassed and took sips. The steward entered, almost on cue, and served their dinners. The meal went on with chit chat about modifications in engineering to the new security procedures being worked out. As they waited on dessert, Trip got up to stretch and give his still sore bottom relief. Malcolm leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Thank you, sir." Malcolm said. "The meal was lovely. And so was the company."

Trip raised his eyebrows at Jon, who smiled back at him.

"You're welcome." Jon nodded. "But no more, sir or captain. Duty shift was over almost two hours ago."

"Jon tells me you're bi, Malcolm." Trip blurted out as he eased back into his chair.

"Trip!" Jon scolded.

Malcolm smiled, laughing even. "It's all right. Yes, Trip, I am."

"No one special?" Trip asked.

"Now that's enough," Jon firmly said.

"Really, it's all right." Malcolm insisted. "No, Trip. No one special. Not now, not ever."

"Ever?" Trip's eyes widened.

"Well," Malcolm smiled. "I have had relationships. But none of them were special."

Jon sighed his displeasure at Trip's line of questioning. "Are you happy now, Trip?"

"I'm sorry," Trip mumbled, looking down.

"Don't be," Malcolm frowned, taking another sip of tea. "It's not like I'm easy to get close to. I just have different ideas about what a relationship means to me."

Jon eyed Reed curiously. "How so?" Now he was caught up in the mystery that was Malcolm Reed.

"I suppose most people use physical intimacy as an extension of their soulful love." Malcolm looked from one man to the other. "I use it in place of that. I am incapable of giving myself totally over to another in love. It's a vulnerability. I'm not good at letting my guard down."

"A life without love," Jon mused. "That sounds lonely."

"Not without love," Malcolm corrected. "I love. I just cannot be in love."

"Did you love any of the ones you had relationships with?" Trip asked, again eliciting a glare from Jon.

"No," Malcolm thought a minute. "No, I can't saw that I did. They were just brief encounters."

There was a long, thoughtful pause broken by the steward wheeling in a cart full of items. There were small cakes with indentations, whipped cream and strawberries. He parked the cart next to the table and left.

"What's this?" Trip asked with a wide grin.

"Build your own strawberry shortcake." Jon smiled back.

Trip looked at Malcolm, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds luscious." Malcolm said, not taking his eyes off of Trip.

As the three men set about building their desserts, the conversation continued.

"Don't ya think that havin' a physical relationship with someone you did love would be great?" Trip licked the strawberry juice from his fingers.

"That would be excellant." Malcolm admitted. "I dare say it would be close to the real thing you two share. Just hasn't turned out that way."

Jon shook the whipped cream can and covered his concoction, listening intently on the other two.

"You love us?" Trip asked.

Malcolm stared at Trip, finally showing shock at a question. Jon carefully placed the whipped cream can on the table. Malcolm now turned his gaze upon Jon, who returned it.

"Yes," Malcolm's raspy voice whispered. He looked back at Trip. "I do, indeed."

"Trip," Jon quietly, but with a warning tone, said. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Jon," Trip defended. "I think we should. I mean, Malcolm's a friend and..."

"What is this?" Malcolm asked. "What are you asking me? Really asking me?"

Trip swallowed now, feeling his mouth drying. He took a huge swig of tea.

"Well, it's just that Jon and I've talked 'bout fantasies." Trip began. "And one of mine has always been a threesome."

"Good Lord," Malcolm pushed his chair back and got up to start pacing.

Jon held his hand up to Trip to silence him and them rose from his chair to face Malcolm.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm." Jon apologized. "You don't have to say anything. This topic is now off limits..."

"No," Malcolm cut him off. "I want to say something." He inhaled deeply and then lifted his chin. "This crew has been the closest I've ever come to having true friends. And you two, in particular, are in the forefront. And, yes, I do love both of you very much. So, I'm a little perplexed as to why you would risk your love for each other...your "in" love, by including another."

"It's not like that, Malcolm." Trip blurted out. "I am in love with Jon and vice versa. No one can say what will happen in the future. But for now nobody will ever make love to me except him. He's inside my heart, my soul. And will be the only man inside me when the sex play is through. Jon?"

Jon wasn't quite sure where Trip was going with this, but he found he couldn't bring himself to stop him. He looked into his lover's trusting blue eyes and quietly replied, "I feel the same."

Trip got up and stood in the middle of both men, within arms reach of the cart. He leaned over and took a strawberry in each hand, offering them to the other two.

Malcolm stared quizzically at the offered fruit then looked to Jon for help. Jon shrugged his shoulders and took the berry as Malcolm followed Jon's lead. Trip picked up the can of whipped cream and began to slowly and carefully cover the tip of Jon's fruit.

"But that doesn't mean there isn't room in the play for one more." Trip said, turning to Malcolm and squirting the sweet, white cream over his berry. "And there are other things that aren't off limits. That is, if the one more is comfortable with that."

Malcolm's groin was stirring and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He licked his lips and lifted the strawberry to them.

"Like you said, Trip," Malcolm sighed, licking the cream from the red bud before him. "There are other things." That said, he turned the tip of the strawberry and brought it up to Trip's lips.

Trip smiled, opening his mouth to let Malcolm deposit the whole fruit into his mouth. He chewed it quickly, watching Jon reach over to feed Malcolm. When the older man was finished, he turned to Trip and leaned in for a kiss.

Jon tasted the sweetness of the berry juice on Trip's lips. He loved Trip with all his heart and marveled at the way the man could put it all on the line.

"Gentlemen," Malcolm said. "Shall we retire to a more suitable place?"

Trip's grin was wide and inviting.

"I thought ya'd never ask," Trip replied.

* * *

The walk to Archer's quarters was done in silence. There really wasn't much to say at this point. Trip and Malcolm had each stopped by their quarters to change into comfortable clothes. Now they walked together down the corridors, with periodic sideways glances to each other.

Jon had gone to his quarters to wait for Hoshi to come and pick up Porthos for the night; never with any questions asked. He dried his face on a hand towel, then dressed into his sweatpants and t-shirt. When the door chimed he padded lightly in bare feet to the door.

Trip and Malcolm smiled back at him from the corridor and entered quickly when Jon stepped aside. Once the door closed and Jon had secured the lock, he turned and took a hand from each of the other men. He pulled them slowly into the center of the room.

"No hesitations or reservations?" Jon asked, softly.

"Not here." Trip answered quickly.

"No," Malcolm replied.

"Rules?" Jon turned to Trip. "It's your fantasy."

Trip took Malcolm's free hand in his so they were all three linked. "Only what I said earlier. When it's time, only I will be in you, Jon and/or you in me. It'll be the only intimate thing we'll have left between us."

"So," Malcolm said. "I am not allowed to enter either of you."

"Through the back door, Malcolm." Trip clarified.

"Ah," Malcolm smiled. "I see. Oral pleasure for me is acceptable."

"Just keep me away from a midnight Malcolm snack." Trip grinned.

"Is that enough for you?" Jon asked, concerned.

"Quite." Malcolm replied. "But I think now we should stop talking. Don't you?"

With that Jon pulled both men toward the center and leaned in for a kiss with Malcolm. The dark-haired younger man tilted his head and parted his lips slightly, letting Jon set the pace. Jon's tongue entered Malcolm's mouth and slowly roamed the new territory.

Trip watched closely, feeling the front of his pants getting tighter. He leaned in and began to nip at Jon's neck. The hands tightened around the circle as the emotions intensified. When Jon and Malcolm parted, Trip was smiling broadly at them.

"That was real nice, boys." Trip drawled.

"If I'm your present." Malcolm said to Trip. "Then why haven't you opened me yet?"

Jon let go of their hands and backed up to let Trip move in. He placed his hands on Malcolm's shoulders and guided the smaller man backward toward the bed. Gently, Trip pushed downward on Malcolm's shoulders and he sat on the bed. Trip bent down, kneeling between Malcolm's legs and began to remove his shoes. Once Trip had stripped Malcolm's socks off he let his fingers glide over the bare feet with slow massaging strokes. He bent forward and let his tongue brush the tops of Malcolm's toes, one foot and then the other. Trip sat up on his haunches and watched for a reaction.

Malcolm was leaning back on his elbows, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Jon bent forward and whispered into Trip's ear.

"I think he likes it." Jon smiled, kissing Trip on the cheek.

Trip nodded and looked up at Jon as he felt the other man grab hold of the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his arms and let Jon remove his shirt. Jon then moved to the bed, taking off his own shirt and discarding it on the floor with Trip's. Jon sat next to Malcolm and watched his face.

Trip bent down again and took one of Malcolm's big toes in his mouth. Letting his tongue skirt the nail before beginning to suck gently. He looked up as he did this, watching Jon watch Malcolm.

Jon noticed the lines in Malcolm's face begin to soften and his long, beautiful lashes flutter. Malcolm let out a moan, as Trip took the other big toe in his mouth and repeated his sucking. Jon began to let his hands roam underneath Malcolm's shirt and lift it up. Malcolm opened his eyes and raised up so Jon could remove his shirt. Trip had released the toe and had his hands on Malcolm's waistband. Malcolm lifted his hips and Trip peeled off his pants.

Jon and Trip smiled as they stared at Malcolm's erection. They were pleased to see that underwear was not a priority tonight. Jon wiggled out of his own sweats while Trip stood up and dropped his pants. Again no underwear on either man. They were all naked, aroused and waiting to see what new heights they could be taken to.

Malcolm laid back down as he watched Trip return to his knees and place his hands on Malcolm's thighs. While Trip began to run his hands up and down Malcolm's legs, Jon let his hands roam over Malcolm's stomach and chest. Malcolm closed his eyes and couldn't believe what was happening. He was the center of Jon's and Trip's desires tonight. He had always been in control of his past sexual relationships. So, the giver was rarely given and he was stunned at how he was giving himself over to these two men. To hell with vulnerabilities.

Malcolm's elbows collapsed as he flattened down on the bed when Trip began to bestow wet kisses on his inner thighs. Jon nodded to Trip, who grinned at the permissive gesture. Jon began to manipulate Malcolm's nipples in between his thumbs and fingers. Malcolm instinctively slightly raised his hips with a low groan.

That was all Trip needed and he dove down into Malcolm's crotch. He let the tip of his nose brush the curly pubic hair there, as Trip inhaled to let the musky scent fill his nostrils. He sighed and then pressed his nose into Malcolm's ball sac. Trip felt as if he was getting high on Malcolm's scent. He had never been with any other man but Jon. Jon was his first, and vice versa, so this was exciting and new in more ways than one. Trip wondered if Malcolm would find them inexperienced and regret agreeing to participate in the fantasy. When Trip came up he saw Jon was still engrossed with Malcolm's nipples. But now he was using his tongue to lick and suck Malcolm's hardening nubs.

Malcolm found he was squirming at the sensations these two men caused as they feasted on his body. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to break the euphoric feeling he had never experienced before. He felt safe and cared about with these two men, which left him easily swimming in abandon.

Trip let the tip of his tongue flick the soft skin of Malcolm's balls. When Malcolm shuddered and grabbed hold of Jon's hair with both hands, Trip knew his worries were for naught. Malcolm was experiencing pleasure and surprise at Trip's and Jon's attentions.

Jon moved up to Malcolm's lips and began to kiss and then plunder inside. Jon kept his eyes open, as he continued to focus on Malcolm's fluttering eyelids. He so wanted to see those sparkling eyes looking back at him, but settled for the fact that Malcolm was emersed in the moment.

Malcolm felt the wet tickle of Trip's tongue playing with his balls. He shifted on the bed, trying to move his erection closer to the teasing tongue. Successful in the gesture, Malcolm felt Trip's tongue begin to lick the base of his shaft, moving up to smear the pre-cum over the tip of the head of his organ. Then he felt his member engulfed in a warm, moist orafice and being pulled outward. He wanted to open his eyes and watch that beautiful, blond feasting between his legs, but he was too engrossed with his inner senses. He was riding the waves of pleasure and pain. The painful ache of needing to release himself in orgasmic climax and wanting the pleasurable acts these two were intently involved in to last.

Moans, sighs and groans filled the room. Neither one of the three men knew exactly which one was being heard at any given moment. Malcolm's hips bucked as Trip continued to suckle his cock, while his mouth mimicked the action inside Jon's mouth. Malcolm sucked and rolled his tongue to the sensations he was feeling in his groin.

Jon felt Malcolm take the lead in their kissing as he was picking up the pace to a near frenzy. Suddenly, Jon felt a hand on his balls. Malcolm began to caress Jon's balls, cupping them in his hand and using his fingertips to knead them.

Trip was grinding his hard cock into the side of the bed, while he hungrily devoured Malcolm's penis. His hand reached up and touched Malcolm's balls, feeling them full and knowing the man was nearing climax. Trip took his finger and began to massage the skin just under Malcolm's ball sac, letting it drift downward to brush across his hole.

Malcolm shuddered, feeling Trip's finger tease his opening. He wasn't sure what Trip was doing, but he was not going to hold out much longer. Again, Trip's finger brushed his hole and then moved upward to rub the skin leading to his balls. Jon felt Malcolm pull away from his mouth and watched as the Brit went rigid, but this time it was not for Starfleet protocol. Malcolm's eyes opened, his jaws clenched as he groaned, grabbing Trip's head on either side and thrusting his hips upward. Jon watched as Trip's neck muscles reacted to the shooting semen down his throat, swallowing hard to try and take it all in.

To Jon's surprise, when Malcolm relaxed he reached his arms out and Jon moved in to hug him tightly. Trip lapped up the rest of Malcolm's juices and climbed up on the bed to lay on the other side of his midnight snack. Jon released Malcolm and the younger man turned to Trip and repeated the arms out until Trip hugged him just as tightly. They broke and then, for the first time, kissed.

Malcolm could taste himself in Trip's mouth. He felt tired and spent, but he couldn't seem to stop wanting these two men.

"I thought this was a threesome," Malcolm managed to breathlessly say. "Neither of you were pleasured."

"I don't know," Trip shook his head. "I enjoyed myself. Kinda thought ya needed some TLC, though."

"Are you up for more?" Jon asked, kissing Malcolm on the forehead.

"What did you have in mind?" Malcolm lazily asked.

"Come and lay with your head on the pillows." Jon told him. When Malcolm was in place, Jon got up and retrieved the lube from the drawer. "I think it's only fair you return Trip's favors."

With that Jon instructed Trip to get on his knees and straddle Malcolm, with his cock over Malcolm's mouth. He told Trip to grab onto the rung of the shelves behind the bed. Then Jon began to rub his cock with lube, as he got on the bed behind Trip.

Malcolm was licking his lips staring at Trip's erection dripping with pre-cum. He peered around Trip's hips to see Jon toss the lube tube on the shelf and then move up with his fingers down by Trip's butt. He watched Trip's face as Jon began to massage his hole and work his finger up into it. Trip pursed his lips and sighed.

"May I?" Malcolm asked.

"Not yet, Malcolm." Trip sighed. "I think if ya do I'll shoot too soon."

Jon continued to work his forefinger in up to the second knuckle before he inserted the second finger. Trip was now rocking on his knees, backing into the fingers.

"You okay?" Jon whispered as he kissed Trip's neck. Trip nodded, his eyes still closed. Jon looked around to Malcolm. "Go for it."

Malcolm grabbed onto Trip's thighs and lifted up to take him in his mouth. Trip let out a moan which was quickly followed by a groan.

Trip felt the head of Jon's cock poke his entrance and then begin to push further inside. He let out a groan, grabbing onto the rung of the bedshelf tighter. He could feel Malcolm's talented tongue and mouth eating him, while Jon pushed deeper into him.

Jon and Trip were so close to coming already that it didn't take long. Jon began to pump into Trip fast and hard. Malcolm sucked Trip the same, while he felt the cock shoved into his mouth with each thrust of Jon's hips. Trip wasn't kidding, Malcolm thought as he felt the first shot of juice spurt down his throat. He opened his eyes to see Trip's reddened face react to the orgasm. Jon continued to pump when Malcolm heard the older man groan and the thrusting slowed. He knew Jon was coming inside Trip and with Trip bent over, Malcolm had a perfect view of Jon's face. It was just as red and just as intense.

The three men were breathing heavily as Jon slipped out of Trip. Trip followed, pulling out of Malcolm's mouth and collapsing on the left side of the bed. Jon crawled to the right side and both of the men curled up against Malcolm, who wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Now that's what I call a fantasy!" Trip sighed.

"Everyone okay?" Jon asked, still concerned.

"Super," Malcolm responded, planting a kiss on Jon's forehead and then one on Trip's.

"Was it better, Malcolm?" Trip asked, his blue eyes twinkling. "You know, the sex cuz ya love us?"

"It was more than better, Trip." Malcolm replied. "It wasn't just sex. I mean, if that's the way it feels when you love someone. Then being 'in' love with them has got to be fantastic!"

"Think you might give it try sometime?" Jon asked. "Letting your guard down to fall in love?"

Malcolm rubbed Jon's and Trip's shoulders as he stared at the ceiling. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"When the right person comes along," Malcolm finally said. "I think there's quite a good possiblity, gentlemen. Thanks to you two."

Malcolm drew the two in toward his body for a hug. Trip lifted his head and puckered his lips at Jon, who leaned in for a kiss. Malcolm removed his arms from around the two and started to rise, but Jon placed a hand on his chest.

"Stay tonight, Malcolm." Jon told him.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm asked, looking over at Trip.

"Please?" Trip begged.

Malcolm smiled and settled back down, as Jon reached up and switched off the light. The three tried to get comfortable in the small bed, pulling the covers up and over themselves and shifting into their favorite sleeping positions.

"Good night." Jon called out.

"Night." Trip yawned.

"Good night, my loves." Malcolm whispered.


End file.
